


Headlines

by astrospecial



Series: astrospecial's drabbles [4]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: A "scandalous" incident between Wild Tiger and Barnaby at the Hero Appreciation Banquet reaches the tabloids. It doesn't make Agnes happy.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: astrospecial's drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Headlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



Kotetsu’s lips— even with the mask on Barnaby couldn’t think of him as anyone else— ghosted over the back of Barnaby’s hand. Barnaby, near combusting, only thought to smile the second after a million cameras clicked _._

“May I have this dance?” Kotetsu stood, his grin wide. Holding his hand felt like gripping a firework. 

Barnaby swallowed, begging the flame in him to disappear. “Since when could you dance, old man?”

Kotetsu laughed, dragged him closer. His breath smelled like champagne, and Barnaby never wanted to kiss him so desperately. If he hadn’t closed his eyes, he would have. “Since never.” 

* * *

Agnes held up the tabloids, front pages all documenting the Hero Appreciation Banquet last night. Barnaby was too hungover and too tired for _this_.

_‘Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr. Secret Lovers?!’_

Lovers— were they from the 18th century?

_‘Couple Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr. Dance the Night Away!’_

It was _one_ dance.

_‘Barnaby Brooks Jr. Leaves Banquet in Same Car As Wild Tiger?!’_

Agnes raised an eyebrow. 

“He gave me a ride home.” To which apartment was unimportant.

She shoved another magazine in his face.

_‘Does Tiger Bite? Hero Partners Seen With Love Bites!!!’_

“Sorry.”

Agnes just sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND SEASON...second season.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
